Who Would Win?
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The Boho's answer the question Who would win a fight, between Maureen and Angel? Oneshot.


**This story came to me, while me and MovieBuffStarlet were bantering over who was better Maureen or Angel...so thanks MovieBuffStarlet because without your love for Angel this story would have never happened. (Well not from me anyways) **

**I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who would win?

It was a cold rainy day, so the boho's all gathered at the loft. Of course Roger was strumming his guitar while Mimi was leaning against his shoulder half asleep, Collins, Joanne and Benny were playing some random card game, Mark was filming them, and Angel and Maureen were randomly having a thumb war.

Mark looked up from the card game so he could wind up his camera, when all of a sudden he noticed Maureen and Angel's thumbs struggling over one another. He titled his head to the side, and walked closer to the two.

"See something interesting?" Maureen asked, when she noticed her ex-boyfriend coming closer with his camera.

Mark zoomed in on their thumbs and nodded. "Yes actually."

"I win again!" Angel shouted, and then turned her head away from a pouting Maureen, and towards the filmmaker. "What's that sweetie?"

Mark put down his camera. "I wonder who would win?"

Collins ears perked up at the question. "Win what?"

"A fight between Maureen and Angel." Mark answered.

Maureen snorted. "That's easy me."

"I'm sorry but who just beat you at thumb war?" Angel asked.

Maureen shrugged. "That's thumb war, we are talking about wrestling."

"How did this question come about?" Joanne asked.

"I'm really bored." Mark answered. "Who do you guys think would win."

Maureen stood up and smiled. "It's okay, you can save Angel the embarrassment, I already know I'm the winner."

Mimi now more awake then before sat up. "Actually I hate to break it to you babe, but Angel would kick your ass."

Maureen clutched her chest appalled. "Um excuse me?"

Mimi nodded. "Sorry it's the truth, I seen Angel deal with people harassing her, she can take down anyone."

Before Maureen could argue, Roger chimed in.

"I don't know Mimi, I lived with Maureen for awhile, and I seen all of her one-nightstands, and let me tell you, I learnt you should never! Mess with the drama queen." Roger explained.

"Thank you Roger!" Maureen said happily as she bounced on the couch next to Angel.

Angel just simply smiled. Mark then turned his attention towards Joanne, Collins and Benny.

"What do you guys think?" Mark asked.

"Maureen, Angel." Collins and Joanne answered at the same time.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well obviously you two will pick your lovers…." He then realized they didn't "Wait…You two do know you didn't pick the person you are sleeping with right?"

"Pookie! I can't believe you didn't pick me." Maureen whined.

"And I'm normally all for respecting other people's opinion, but Collins! I'm your honey." Angel said.

Collins and Joanne both shrugged.

"I've been friends with Maureen for as long as I can remember…this girl can kick some ass." Collins said. "Sorry Ang…"

Angel smirked and walked over to wrap him in a hug. "It's okay, but tonight I'll show you how much ass I can kick."

Collins smiled like a fool, and then Joanne spoke up. "And I pick Angel, because like Mimi I've seen her deal with those closed minded assholes."

Maureen huffed. "You are so not getting any tonight."

Roger laughed. "Yeah right Maureen, if we had a contest to see who had the most sex drive, you would win, not only first place, but second and third!"

"Whatever." Maureen began. "I don't care, at least I have a sex drive, Mr. I Have A Hard Time Getting It Up…there's a pill for that you know…it's called V….

"MIMI! You told Maureen about that!" Roger shouted before Maureen could finish her sentence.

Mimi stifled a laugh. "Sorry…it sort of slipped out. I swear I only told her…and Angel." She then started bighting her nails. "And Joanne…"

Roger scowled as he fell against the couch. "Thanks! You know what I hope I never get it up again, this way you'll ever be satisfied!"

"Dude…I wouldn't be hoping that." Benny said from across the room.

Mimi then stood up and took the camera from Marks hands. "How about we go back to the question, Benny and Mark haven't answered yet."

Mark turned to face the camera with blushing cheeks. "Um I would have to go with Angel."

"MARK!" Maureen shouted.

Mark jumped back a little scared of the diva. "Sorry, but Angel stuck up for me when those kids took my camera!"

"Hey I would have stuck up for you too!" Maureen said.

Mark sighed as he grabbed his camera from Mimi. "Maureen you where the one who told those 12-year-olds to take it."

Maureen smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah."

Everyone then focused his or her attention towards Benny.

"I have to answer now?" Benny asked.

"Yes." Maureen said flirty with an added wink.

Joanne pulled her back. "You are trying to get his vote, not a date."

Maureen just wrapped her arms around the lawyer's neck, and waited Benny's answer.

"Well…" Benny said. "Maureen did a protest against my father in-law, not to mention mooned him."

"You still talking about that?" Maureen asked disappointedly.

"So does that mean Angel wins?" Collins asked.

Benny shook his head. "I'm not done." He then eyed Angel. "You, you killed my dog, therefore I had to deal with a crying Alison for weeks. So my answer to the question is…Maureen."

Maureen jumped up with pride. "Woo!"

"Wait, don't start celebrating now." Mimi said. "It's a tie."

"What?" Maureen asked.

"She's right." Collins said. "It's three vs. three. Me, Roger and Benny vs. Joanne, Mimi, and Mark."

"It can't be a tie, there is always a winner or a loser." Maureen said.

"Why don't you two really fight, and this way we can all see who will be the real winner." Roger suggested.

Angel looked towards Maureen a little worried, before she could say anything Benny jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah, and its muddy outside, you can do a mud wrestling match!" Benny said with bright eyes.

"We don't have to." Mimi said. "We already know the answer, Angel would kick ass with her heels."

"Maureen would use her sex drive to win." Roger argued.

"I'm sorry but Maureen will not use her sex drive on anyone besides me." Joanne said.

"Especially not with my Angel." Collins said.

"It's okay you guys, lets just leave it as a tie, this way both of us win." Angel said, but was unheard by all the arguing."

"You know now that I think of it. Maureen might win she did cheat on me…there is probably a good chance she would cheat when fighting Angel."

"HEY!" Maureen shouted. "That hurt."

Again Maureen was unheard by all the arguing.

"And Angel might drum Maureen to death…she did do it to my dog." Benny said.

"You guys can't just change your minds." Mimi said. "Once you pick a side you stay on that side."

"Who made you the rule maker?" Joanne asked.

"Does it matter?" Mimi asked.

Collins walked in-between the two girls. "Just calm down."

Roger stood up and pulled Collins away. "Don't tell Mimi to calm down, if she wants to argue with Joanne then she will, and if they want to take their shirts off and start a kinky wrestling match they will!"

Joanne then pushed Roger. "Don't talk about me like I'm some sort of a slut."

"You know." Benny said. "Instead of just talking about it, we can make it actually happen."

Collins pushed Benny away. "Don't talk to my best friends girlfriend like that."

Maureen and Angel both walked to each other.

"I guess the knew question should be, who would win a fight out of, Mimi, Roger, Benny, Mark, Collins and Joanne?" Maureen asked.

Angel nodded. "That is a good question. But you know this could be good for us?"

Maureen looked towards her with a puzzled look. "How?"

"It will get Collins and Joanne worked up, and that means, we will be having a good time tonight." Angel said with a sly smile.

"Like a foursome?" Maureen asked with hopeful eyes.

Angel giggled. "No not like foursome, like you and Joanne go back to you apartment, and me and Collins go back to ours."

"Oh." Maureen said as her eyes landed back on their fighting friends. "Well you want to go down to The Life Café while we wait?"

Angel smiled and stuck out her arm. "I would love too!"

Maureen looped their arms, and they both walked down to the restaurant and enjoyed a nice dinner with just the two of them, while the rest of the boho's stayed in the loft and argued all night long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Maureen is the best!**


End file.
